Revenge
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: Guilt is a funny thing, especialy when paired with karma.  What comes arouond, goes around.  Sadly he realized it far too late to make any difference.  Crappy title, and T to be safe.


**This was for a contest over on ASN. Theme was Trauma. Enjoy. :]**

* * *

The rain poured down on the final battle. Either side didn't know it was the final battle. It wouldn't have been the final battle if no one surrendered, but someone did. The rain came down harder then before and made it easy for one to loose their footing. That is, if you were on the wrong side. If you were on the right side you could use the mud to your advantage if you were good enough, or steady yourself with your native element. If you were unable to do that then someone from your side would gladly help you get steady.

If you were on the wrong side then the mud would be more of a nuisance then being helpful, especially when it stops you from attacking or defending quick enough. You'd turn around and then slip and fall, thus giving your enemy the upper hand. The fact that it was raining so hard you couldn't very well see in front of your face wasn't much of a help either. The fact that the rain weakened your attacks was also an unpleasant bonus. That unpleasant scenario played out many times for the people who were on the wrong side. You'd slip, fall, and then all would turn black. If you were lucky you'd go in a more dignifying way. In the end it wouldn't matter because either way, you're gone.

He didn't see it coming. How could he when what was coming was coming from behind him. He didn't have a chance to turn around and look his attacker in the face. Even if he could he would just slip and fall and the result would just be the same. In a final and sloppy attempt he forced fire to go behind him as he fell, on the off chance that his attacker would be hit. Unfortunately the force of the fire just made him fall harder, faster and more painful. Unfortunately or should we say fortunately for him, he didn't have much time to register the pain that shot through him before he too was gone.

The fire was aimed well for a blind shot but was weakened by the rain and was easily deflected by a strategically placed wall of earth. The young earthbender readied himself for an onslaught of fire from the enemy. He knew what he just did, and knew it well. He eliminated the Dragon's son and at the time, unknowingly won the battle. He didn't have much time to think of his victory before he heard a rumble from behind. He looked and saw that the wall was being rebuilt in some places and was steadily rising. The earthbender ran before the firebenders realized what happened to run of their own. Soon he was among the familiar green of his friends and allies.

What happened next surprised the earthbender and everyone around him. A shout of some sort came from the enemy's side and then all became utter chaos, well more so then it already was. That is, if you were on the wrong side. During the confusion one of the commanding generals ordered everyone behind the wall and for all the earthbenders to help raise it. The earthbender ran off towards the wall with his comrades, but took a final look behind him. He saw that the enemy was drawing back, broken and battered from the fight. He assumed that they must have found out what he had done. He looked away and ran full force towards the wall. After that he did everything as if in a trance. He could barely remember the Outer Wall rising to its former glory, or even the cheers and congratulations after it was secure and fully intact. He did remember that someone mentioned the son of the Dragon of the West being killed and causing all of the mass confusion.

He quietly whispered to himself that he was the one to do it. He whispered it again and again. He knew what he'd done and realized what it meant. He heard people cheering that the Dragon surrendered and looked pitiful in doing so. His eyes widened. He knew it was him that caused it. He whispered the words again.

"I killed the Dragon's son… I killed Prince Lu Ten..." He looked at his own hands in disbelief. Suddenly a breeze rushed past him. He felt hot, then cold, then an indescribable feeling of being watched, then, nothing at all. He wandered past the rejoicing and went to bed for the night.

oOoOo

Years past since the final Battle of the Six Hundred Day Siege. He looked up to the Outer Wall where he and his small family decided to make their home. A small house that was built into the wall protruded from the side with a long staircase winding down to the earth. He walked up the staircase and looked off the deck suspended from the wall, to the Inner Wall of the city. A breeze swept across his face and then a rush of emotions came flooding back. He shook his head and walked inside. He closed the door and savored the few moments of silence that he will have before his family returns home.

He felt the breeze again. He shook his head, dismissing it, trying to ignore it. He felt a sudden heat as if he was being burnt. He quickly moved to another spot with a look of confusion. Then he felt as cold as death itself. He blinked and wiped his forehead in confusion. He knew he wasn't ill. He felt as if he was being watched from behind and quickly turned around. Nothing. He turned again, but instead of nothing he saw a familiar face. He blinked once and rubbed his eyes. He saw what appeared to be the long dead Fire prince leaning against the far wall. Before he could react he felt a sharp pain in his back. The shock made him fall to his knees. He then felt pain everywhere else as if he was thrust into the ground. His eyes widened as the memories of the final battle came rushing back. He gathered all the strength he could to look up at the spirit. The spirit prince gave a satisfied smirk.

Suddenly all the pain was gone and the front door flung open. He heard his son cry his name in joy and happiness. He then heard a surprise gasp from his wife. The woman rushed to his side. He realized that he was shaking, sweaty and even teary eyed. He shook his head to try and forget what happened just then. He shot up and ran into his room as if looking for somewhere to hide. He slammed the door and gazed absentmindedly out the window.


End file.
